Quand la haine ne suffit plus
by EspoirDramione
Summary: Drago et Hermione se retrouvent Préfets-en-Chefs à Poudlard, Drago, plus torturé que jamais est chargé d'une mission suicide par Voldemort et Hermione doit faire face à un Ronald Weasley plus sombre que jamais. Quand deux âmes tiraillées se rencontrent...


**Quand la haine ne suffit plus.**

**Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui je me lance et je poste le premier chapitre (entièrement réécrit) de ma Dramione que j'avais arrêter à cause d'un manque de motivation et de reviews. Finalement j'ai tout remit au propre et je me rend compte que dés le premier chapitre la noirceur de cette Dramione ressort donc pour ceux qui sont fans de Dramione-Bisounours je vous conseil de quitter cette page...**

**Enfin bref je m'arrête la et je vous laisse avec quelques notes et enfin l'histoire.**

**Le Dramione: Tout d'abord un défi.**

Le Dramione? Qu'est ce que c'est au juste? Le Dramione c'est tout simplement une histoire d'amour entre le froid et calculateur Drago Malefoy et la studieuse et courageuse Hermione Granger. Un énorme défi donc.

Il existe pleins de fictions sur ce couple charismatique. Des belles et tristes comme des niaises et mignonnes, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, des ridicules comme des pertinentes, des trash comme des "bisounours", des post-poudlard comme des in-poudlard, des happy end comme des sad end et j'en passe.

Ce qui est merveilleux avec le Dramione c'est qu'on peut tout faire.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un Dramione, un vrai. Un Dramione qui respecte la trame de Harry Potter ainsi que les caractères des personnages. Plus ou moins.

J.K Rowling n'a pas fait notre fin idéale? Nous la ferons nous même.

# TeamDramione4EverAndEver.

Espoir,

**Quelques notes: ATTENTION LECTURE ENTIERE S'IL VOUS PLAIT.**

**-L'histoire se déroule pendant la septième année des personnages principaux.**

**-Dumbledore n'est pas mort.**

**-Certes Hermione et Drago sont Préfets-en-Chefs ce qui est du vu et du revus mais je pense qu'il fallait que je me mette en confiance pour mon premier Dramione.**

**-C'est bien sûr un Dramione mais l'histoire suit l'œuvre de J.K Rowling et il y aura beaucoup d'action (et beaucoup de morts) ce ne sera donc pas un Dramione tourné uniquement sur de la romance (il y'en aura) mais il y aura aussi beaucoup d'action.**

**-Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnage de Harry Potter de m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement), seule l'histoire est à moi.**

**Bref je vous laisse maintenant. XD**

**Prologue.**

Lui, né pour tuer.

Elle, pour découvrir les joies de la vie.

Lui, élevé et éduqué dans le mépris d'autrui.

Elle, à qui on a enseignée le respect.

Lui, fier et vil Serpentard.

Elle, douce et courageuse Gryffondor.

Lui, au sang si pur.

Elle, au sang souillé.

Lui, déchiré par sa famille et son honneur.

Elle, brisée et détruite de l'intérieur.

Tout les sépare, à part une haine commune.

Mais quand deux âmes perdues et anéanties se rencontrent tout peut changer.

Quand la seule personne qui nous comprenne est notre pire ennemi il n'y a que deux possibilités.

Continuer comme avant et se laisser mourir...

...ou s'épauler et reprendre gout à la vie.

Quand la haine rencontre l'amour et que l'amour rencontre la haine.

**Chapitre I**

**Le Commencement de l'Histoire.**

_Journal intime: d'Hermione Granger Jane._

_Le: 25 Aout._

_Lieu: Salon des Granger, les pieds sur la petite table en face du vieux canapé bleu._

_Chère journal,_

_Moi qui suis d'habitude si ordonnée, que se soit dans ma tête ou en général, j'avoue que en ce moment je suis absolument perdue. Tout est flou dans ma tête, rien n'est clair, le brouillard qu'il y a dans la rue semble s'être aussi infiltré dans mon esprit. _

_Au départ je croyais que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Je me suis pourtant entêtée, continuant à espérer que ça changerait. Une fois de plus j'avais tort. Mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. _

_J'avais peur, et encore, peur serait un oxymoron par rapport à la terreur que j'ai ressentit quand le cauchemar à commencé. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun adjectif assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressent en ce moment même._

_La vie est injuste. Et cruelle. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je prend la peine de vivre, je suis sûr que la mort est beaucoup moins difficile à affronter que la vie. Je m'accroche peut-être à l'espoir qu'un jour tout changera et que tout reviendra comme avant, pourtant je sens que je me ment._

_Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant._

_Hermione. _

La jeune fille posa son carnet ainsi que son stylo sur la petite table du salon et attrapa la télécommande. Elle alluma le téléviseur et tomba sur une chaine d'information Moldu.

_-Ce matin encore, disait le jeune homme séduisant qui présentait le journal, une jeune femme a été retrouvée morte à son domicile. Il n'y a aucunes traces de combats, juste une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. C'est la cinquante-troisième mort mystérieuse de ce genre depuis le début de l'été, nos scientifiques s'interrogent sur la possibilité d'un nouveau virus mortel. La reine elle m..._

Hermione émit un sifflement d'agacement et éteignit l'écran d'un geste brusque de télécommande. Puis elle resta ainsi, assise sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant un point fixe qui ne semblait exister.

Voldemort était à l'apogée de sa puissance, il semblait que maintenant rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, tous les sorciers qui avaient voulu le stopper étaient morts. Quant aux Moldus ils tombaient comme des mouches. Et le peuple sans pouvoir s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait bien provoquer la mort de tant des leurs. Nouveau virus, attaques terroristes...toutes les solutions étaient envisageables. Sauf la bonne.

Du côté sorcier ce n'était pas glorieux non plus. Les nés-Moldus mourraient, ainsi que les Cracmols et tous ceux qui voulaient s'interposer à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les gens avaient peur et ne sortaient de chez eux que pour porter plainte contre tel ou tel voisin qui était soupçonné d'avoir pactisé avec les forces du Mal. Tout le monde savait que la Guerre était proche mais personne ne voulait l'avouer.

Alors on laissait la terreur s'infiltrer dans chacune de vos entrailles, vous broyer l'estomac, vous rendre fous. D'un certain côté cette ambiance était bien pire qu'une guerre bien déclarée.

On doutait, on avait peur. Et on accusait. La prison d'Askaban était pleine et il se murmurait que les trois quart des détenus étaient des innocents et que les vrais Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté, peaufinant on ne savait quel plan sordide.

La Gryffondor fut coupée dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrivé de son père, Pierre Granger, qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

-Encore la ma chérie, dit Pierre en s'approchant de sa fille unique, va prendre un peu l'air tu es toute pâle.

Ce qui était vrai. Mais en plus d'être devenue aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, Hermione avait beaucoup maigri et des immenses cernes violettes avaient fait leurs apparitions sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Son père ne savait ce qui lui arrivait, bien sûr il savait que l'état de sa fille avait un rapport avec l'arrivé de ce mage noir que tout le monde craignait mais Pierre savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Autre chose d'apparemment plus terrible. Cela avait il un rapport avec le fait que Hermione était revenue en pleure de chez ce jeune homme, ce Weasley, avec qui elle sortait depuis le début de l'été? Pierre l'ignorait.

Hermione lui lança un regard vide de vie, pris son journal intime ainsi que son stylo et monta dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Elle ouvrit les volets ainsi que les fenêtres de sa chambre et un rayon de soleil vient lui caresser le visage, elle soupira de contentement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement les rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le petit parc voisin. Ils avaient l'air heureux, ils en avaient bien de la chance eux. Mais Hermione savait que l'innocence qui habitait ces enfants partirait bien vite, remplacée par la haine et la terreur. Le monde était comme ça.

L'Homme était revenu à l'état de bêtes sauvages, s'entre-tuant pour un oui ou pour un non.

"Un jour je serais heureuse, et se seront mes enfants qui joueront dans le parc en riant. L'innocence ne peut pas disparaitre." se promit Hermione, consciente qu'elle se faisait des illusions.

Soudain les rires des enfants disparurent, laissant place aux cries des mères qui rappelaient leurs progénitures. Les rayons de soleil qui baignaient la chambre de la Rouge et Or disparurent et un froid intense s'immergea dans la pièce.

Hermione bondit de son lit et courut vers sa fenêtre, un épais brouillard prenait place dans les ruelles et une onde de désespoir frappait toute personne qui osait se trouver sur le chemin des Détraqueurs.

La jeune fille ferma ses volets ainsi que ses fenêtres brusquement, replongeant sa chambre dans le noir. Elle attendit que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité et une foi cela fait elle se rallongea dans son lit.

La Gryffondor alluma sa lampe de chevet et sourit - ce geste lui faisait presque mal- en apercevant une petite lettre bleue déjà ouverte, Hermione la prit dans ses mains et relu son contenu, juste pour le plaisir.

_Chère Hermione Jane Granger, _

_Tout d'abord les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que moi-même espérons qui vous avez passez de bonnes et agréables vacances._

_Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ayant prit en compte vos excellents résultats scolaires ainsi que votre comportement irréprochable depuis tout le début de votre scolarité au château nous avons décidés de vous attribuer le très honorable titre de Préfète-en-Chef. Comme vous le savez ce titre n'est pas attribué à la légère, vous êtes maintenant la représentante de tout vos camarades. Les instructions ainsi que les obligations de votre nouvelle tache seront dans la lettre ci-jointe. Vous habiterez tout le long de cette année dans les appartements préfectoraux avec votre homologue masculin de Serpentard. _

_En espérant que vous êtes prête pour cette nouvelle année scolaire._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Cette lettre fut la seule bonne nouvelle de l'été pour Hermione Granger, mais allons donc rencontrer celui à qui la même lettre avait été envoyée.

**OoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Drago Malefoy s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait verrouillée et insonorisée la pièce. Ainsi personne ne pouvait entrer et lui ne pouvait entendre personne, ah et aussi personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Cela fait beaucoup de "personne" dans la même phrase j'en ai conscience.

Bref, continuons.

Le jeune homme blond était assis au rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vide il regardait le paysage du magnifique parc de la propriété Malefoy sans vraiment le voir. Il avait réussi l'exploit de se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

Une larme brilla dans son œil avant de continuer sa course sur sa joue. Oui, il pleurait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le grand Drago Malefoy pleurait. Mais le courage n'étant pas la qualité principale du blond celui-ci pleurait quand son père ne le voyait pas.

Aux yeux de Mr Malefoy pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Et Drago détestait avoir l'air faible. Quelqu'un de faible était quelqu'un de mort.

Et Drago Malefoy était sûr qu'il allait mourir.

_Quelques heures auparavant... _

Tous les elfes de maisons du manoir étaient en suractivité, les maîtres recevaient en ce moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même ainsi que ses Mangemorts les plus importants, tous étaient installés dans le grand salon des maîtres.

L'elfe Punky réajusta ses plateaux avant que les gourmets qu'il contenait ne s'écrasent au sol, il reprit un instant son souffle et recommença à courir sur ses petites jambes jusque devant la lourde porte en bois ou _ils_ siégeaient. Punky entra dans la vaste pièce aux murs de pierre nus, la salle était éclairée par des flambeaux et un grand lustre en cristal pendait en haut du mur, juste en dessous de la grande table.

Tout au bout de la grande table Lord Voldemort tenait un discours de sa voix aigus qui fit siffler les oreilles de Punky. Bellatrix Lestrange écoutait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de son maitre avec avidité, elle était assise en face du Mangemort Dolohov, une chaise plus loin se tenait le jeune maitre reconnaissable à sa chevelure platine entouré de ses parents. Etaient aussi présent Parkinson père et mère ainsi que Zabini mère et Nott père. Rookwood était quant à lui assis juste en face de Yaxley qui jouait avec un poignard sous la table.

-Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je suis fière de vous, mes plus fidèle Mangemorts, susurra Voldemort, rien que cet été cinquante trois Moldus ont étaient tués, prochaine étape les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traitre- à- leur-Sang. La guerre approche mes amis et nous sommes sûrs de l'emporter !

Une grande clameur se fit dans la salle, Bellatrix partit d'un rire démentiel, Yaxley fit tournoyer son poignard de joie, Rookwood applaudit avec force et ainsi de suite. Seuls les Malefoy ne réagissaient pas, se contentant d'échanger un regard. Punky, lui, servit à tous le monde une coupe de champagne.

-_Mais, _continua Voldemort -à l'entente de ce simple mot l'assemblée se calma- pour gagner cette guerre il faut que je récupère quelque chose qui se trouve à Poudlard... et c'est toi Drago qui va t'en occuper. Tous le monde se tourna vers Drago et celui ci se senti blêmir, Narcissa étouffa un gémissement et serra avec force les doigts de son fils sous la table.

L'elfe Punky laissa ses oreilles vagabonder plus longtemps que nécessaire et put entendre ce que dit Voldemort.

-Vois-tu, mon jeune ami, il se trouve qu'a Poudlard, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, se trouve _mon _Horcruxe. Celui dont ni Dumbledore ni moi a en notre possession, Dumbledore car il ne sait pas ou mon Horcruxe est caché dans Poudlard, moi car je ne peux tout simplement pas le récupérer. Cet Horcruxe à le pouvoir de faire basculer le cour de la guerre à venir Drago. Si Dumbledore, Potter ou n'importe qui d'autre le trouve nous serons en bien faible position... Cinq de mes Horcruxes ont étaient détruits, le sixième est Nagini et le septième est celui que tu dois protéger. Car oui, ta mission sera de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit ni découvert ni détruit. Je veux que tu ailles vérifier chaque jour si il est toujours à sa place, Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à ses Mangemorts avides de pouvoir et continua, je te dirais ou il se trouve exactement plus tard. Drago tu es un garçon intelligent tu dois donc bien savoir que tu ne pourras m'amener l'Horcruxe -les détecteurs de magie noire mit en place par le vieux fou le détecterons immédiatement- .Il serait vain de m'envoyer des lettres car le courrier est interceptés par le Ministère, c'est pour cela que _je veux _que tu tues la personne que tu croiras susceptible de trouver mon Horcruxe. Tue-la avant qu'elle ne puisse le détruire. Tue-la avant que je ne te tue. Cette mission est capitale, je pardonne une fois mais pas deux, ne soit pas aussi décevant que ton père.

**OoOo**

Hermione se retourna dans son lit, ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et la bouche de la Gryffondor émit un hurlement de peur.

_La main de Ronald Weasley vola et se fracassa contre la joue de la jeune fille._

_Ce n'était pas grave, la marque ne laisserait aucune trace._

_A nouveau la main du rouquin s'abbatit sur Hermione, cette fois dans le creux de l'estomac. La Rouge et Or en eu le souffle coupé._

_Ce n'était pas grave, l'hématome ne se verrait pas si elle le cachait._

_Cette fois ce fut un pied qui s'ecrasa sur le tibia de la brunette._

_Ce n'était pas grave, elle ne porterait pas de short cet été._

_Weasley lui attrapa le bras et le tordit avec violence._

_Craquement sec._

_Hurlement de douleur._

_Pardon._

Hermione se reveilla en sursaut, transpirante. Encore un cauchemar. Des larmes dans les yeux elle souleva le haut de son bas de pyjama et contempla le fameu bleu sur le tibia.

Ce rêve s'était déjà produit, et pour de vrai. Mais Hermione avait été bête et avait pardonnée, comme elle pardenorait de nouveau si il recommençait. Après ce cauchemar la jeune fille se savait incapable de dormir.

Encore ébranlée et le coeur battant à une allure folle contre sa poitrine, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage, une fois que son souffle et son poul se furent calmés Hermione se glissa sous ses draps frais et révisa.

Les vacances passèrent bien trop vite pour les deux Prefets-en-Chef et c'est par un froid matin de Septembre que nous les retrouvons sur le quai neuf-trois-quart.

**OoOo**

Drago, fidèle à lui même, prit son attitude nonchalante et hautaine et entra dans la locomotive écarlate qui crachait des nuages de vapeur.

Il bouscula un première année effrayé et lui lança:

-Mais fait attention ou tu marches! Si tu n'es même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre comment veux-tu être un sorcier?!

-Je...je..tu-tu..vous... bredouilla le petit avant de partir en courant.

Drago ricana avant d'entendre une voix froide dans son dos:

-Oh de mieux en mieux, ne pouvant t'attaquer à des personnes de ton âges tu préfères les première année, navrant.

Malefoy se retourna d'un coup en sifflant pour faire face à une Granger vêtu d'un sweet-shirt noir la capuche enfoncée sur sa tête, d'un pantalon noir et de tennis noires, ses traits étaient tirés et quelques chose dans son attitude avait changé. En mal.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Granger. Tu vas à un enterrement? gronda Drago.

-Je me mêle de mes affaires la. J'aurais aimé que se soit ton enterrement mais malheureusement tu es tellement stupide que la Mort a préférée t'épargner. Quel dommage. rétorqua Granger.

-Ah. Ah. Tu as tellement une vie sociale de merde que tu vas voire chez les autres. C'est triste. Bon je te laisse je n'ai pas envie de finir déprimé.

Et le blond tourna les talons en direction du wagon des Préfets-en-Chef. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe.

Sauf que la stupide Sang-de-Bourbe en question la suivait.

-Es-tu obligé de me suivre? Je sais que je suis passionnant mais je croyais avoir réussi à me séparer des paparazzis. dit-il à la brune.

-Hilarant. Non, figure toi que je suis Préfète-en-Chef et que je me dirige de ce pas vers mon wagon. Eh oui une fille de Moldus au pouvoir. Comme quoi ce n'est pas que l'argent et le sang qui compte.

-Attends...tu es Préfète-en-Chef?

-Oui. dit fièrement la Lionne en levant le menton.

-Et merde...

-Oh. Ne me dit pas que...

**OoOo**

Harry Potter leva la tête de son livre hautement scientifique intitulé: "_Le Quidditch à travers les âges." _en entendant le hurlement de désespoir et de rage mêlée qui résonnait dans toute la locomotive.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda le jeune Potter à ses amis.

-On aurait dit Malefoy. dit Neville.

-Il a surement été infesté de Joncheruine. répondit Luna.

-Ou alors il a vu une araignée. ricana Ron en avalant une Chocogrenouille.

-Possible, princesse comme il est ça ne m'étonnerait pas. compléta Dean Thomas.

Et chacun retourna à ses activitées

-SERDAIGLE! dit le Choixpeau. Le petit garçon à la chevelure blonde comme les blés courut vers la table des Serdaigles, les jambes tremblotantes.

-Bartrum Sidney! cria McGonagall.

Une fillette à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux d'émeraude avança vers le tabouret, la démarche fière et le menton levé.

Rien quand la regardant Hermione savait dans quelle Maison la petite allait être envoyée.

-SERPENTARD! dicta le vieux chapeau dès que Bartrum l'eut mis sur sa tête.

_Gagné. _La fillette se dirigea avec un grand sourire aux lèvres vers la table des serpents et se jeta dans les bras de Parkinson -au grand regret de cette dernière-.

"Evidemment, se dit Hermione, Bartrum et Parkinson se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, elles sont sûrement cousines."

Les Gryffondors durent attendre encore un moment qu'un nouveau vienne à leur table et se fut Loops Ben qui eut l'honneur d'être le premier.

Les élèves défilaient sous le Choixpeau et quand Williams Mandy fut envoyée à Poufsouffle Dumbledore se leva et annonça:

-Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce être l'une des plus prometteuses, j'ai aujourd'hui le plaisir d'avoir comme collègue l'une des plus brillantes jeunes femmes de sa génération Mrs Lysa Courtney!

Le Professeur Dumbledore laissa alors place à une jeune femme qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarquée. Et pourtant il était dur de la louper.

Lysa Courtney était une de ces personnes qui captivait automatiquement le regard. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans et elle possédait presque autant de charisme que la célèbre Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait des cheveux d'or coiffés en une longue natte reposant sagement sur son épaule gauche. Le Professeur Courtney avait le visage aux traits fins et la peau légèrement halée ce qui faisait ressortit ses yeux dont l'azur envoutait.

Hermione remarqua que tous le monde dévisageait la nouvelle recru de Dumbledore avec admiration et -pour les garçons- avec une certaine pointe de désir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et remarqua que Malefoy avait l'air plus renfrogné qu'autre chose, ce qui, chez le Don Juan de Poudlard, était assez étrange étant donné qu'il ne disait jamais non à de la chaire fraiche.

Le Professeur Courtney fit une bref présentation et retourna derrière la table des professeurs. Cette femme provoquait de l'admiration chez Hermione, Courtney était charismatique et dégageait un tel aura de confiance en soi que la Rouge et Or en était presque touchée, Dumbledore reprit alors sa place et dit:

-Mrs Courtney sera votre nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en entendant ces paroles Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à ce chère Rogue qui convoitait ce poste avec tellement d'obsession que la jeune fille était sûr qu'il en rêvait même la nuit. Mais à la plus grande surprise de la brunette Severus Rogue applaudissait la jeune femme -sans pour autant paraître enchanté Rogue avait quand même l'air d'apprécier Courtney- enfaite dans cette histoire le plus déçu était Malefoy allez savoir pourquoi, le blond avait troqué sa mine renfrogné contre une tête d'enterrement.

Dumbledore fit une petite pose en attendant que les applaudissements se calme avant de reprendre:

-Je sais que vous avez tous très faim mais avant de commencer le banquet je tiens à rappeler les sombres événements qu'il y a eut cet été. Mes jeunes amis la guerre approche et je sais que certain d'entre vous on perdu des être qui leur étaient chères. N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes, qui vous êtes _vraiment _.Restons unis, l'unisson à toujours était plus fort que la divise et ensemble nous vaincrons. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'il y'a une flamme de bonté qui brille en chacun d'entre nous ne laissez pas s'éteindre cette flamme, s'il vous plaît. Si il y'a un quelconque problème n'hésitez pas à venir me parler, à moi ou à mes collègues, notre devoir est aussi de vous aider à devenir des adultes, _vous _êtes la prochaine génération de sorcier, c'est de _vos_ choix que dépendrons l'avenir du monde.

Apres avoir bien réfléchis le ministre et moi même avons décidés de rendre les cours de soins aux créatures magiques obligatoires, s'en suivit des hurlements de protestations qui s'éteignirent aussitôt dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, sur ce: BON APPETIT!

**OoOo**

-Attendez...ne me dites pas que Dumbledore a dit ce qu'il a dit... gémit Drago en faisant les yeux ronds.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu dis quand tu dis si Dumbledore à dit ce qu'il à dit. répondit Théodore.

-Hein? Pourquoi tant de "dit"? demanda Blaise Zabini en essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de dire -ahaha- Théo.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore veux remettre ses putains de cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques?! s'indigna Pansy Parkinson en enfournant une feuille de salade dans sa bouche.

-C'est quoi les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, demanda la petite Sidney en dévisageant sa cousine avec adoration, et pourquoi tu ne manges que de la salade?

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la nouvelle Serpentard et répondit d'une voix hystérique:

-Que veux-tu Sidney?! La mort de ma taille trente-six, _ma_ mort?

La petite la regarda avec un air de total ahurissement avant d'annoncer fièrement:

-Moi je fais du S, et elle partit en trottant vers une bande de première année hauts comme une pomme et demi.

-Par Merlin qu'est je fais de mal? Rien. Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi comme cela, Sidney...la pire des punitions, encore pour Drago je comprends même si c'est un peu sévère -Hermione Granger tout de même...- mais _moi_, qu'est je fait? gémit à son tour Pansy.

-Voyons Miss Parkinson! Un peu de respect s'il vous plaît. Malefoy venait avec moi je vous pris.

Drago leva la tête de son assiette et rencontra le regard glacé de Minerva McGonagall.

**OoOo**

_(Journal intime d'Hermione Granger Jane)_

_1 Septembre: Dans ma nouvelle chambre, assise au bureau_.

_Chère journal,_

_Je suis crevée et pourtant il y a tellement de choses que je dois raconter. Il ne doit pas être plus de vingt-et-une heures mais étant donné que j'étais réveillée à un peu moins de six heures du matin et suite à la journée riches en événements que je viens d'avoir...heureusement que les cours commences à dix heures demain et que le petit déjeuner et ouvert jusqu'a neuf heures et demi sinon je n'aurais pas tenue le choc. Bref, moi qui croyait avoir affrontée le pire me voila bien embêtée, il y à encore PIRE que le pire, et je pèse mes mots... Ce matin à la gare j'ai vu des visages tristes, anéantis, et certain d'entre eux n'avait même pas douze ans. La vie est cruelle, je ne dis pas ca juste parce que je me retrouve Préfète-en-Chef avec DRAGO MALEFOY ce crétin de Serpentard (oui oui oui...) mais parce que maintenant même les plus jeunes sont confrontés à l'horribles réalité. Le Monde sombre. Et ses habitants avec._

_PS: Je n'ai même eu le temps de visiter mes appartements, je suis tellement fatiguée..._

_Hermione,_

**_OoOo_**

Le jeune homme se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, _tout_ allait mal, déjà la Lysa était revenue, ensuite il avait une mission à peu près insurmontable à surmonter -justement- et en plus il fallait que ce putain de soleil le réveil à huit heures du matin alors qu'il était crevé. Sans parler du fait qu'il se retrouvait avec un laideron comme homologue ET que l'emploie du temps qu'il avait pour cette année était horrible.

ET BORDEL POURQUOI Y'AVAIT IL DES TRUCS BIZARRES DANS CETTE CUISINE!

Quesque c'était ce truc carré blanc avec une vitre teintée noire sur le plan de travail? Et cette autre chose blanche rectangulaire?

Intrigué, Drago s'approcha de la-Chose-rectangulaire-non-identifiée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Une vague d'air froid s'infiltra dans son pyjama et il dut se retenir de hurler de surprise -et avouons le, de peur- il referma la porte de la mort d'un coup sec et grogna contre ces sales inventions de Moldus, soudain une forme rousse ébouriffés vient lui chatouiller le bas de la jambe. Drago regarda ce qui pouvait bien se frotter à sa jambe et poussa un hurlement.

Le pauvre Pattenrond fit un vol plané de trois bons mètres avant de finir sa course contre le mur d'en face. Et il ne bougea plus.

Drago espéra un instant que le matou était mort sur le coup mais ce dernier se releva, juste un peu sonné. Le chat hérissa son poil et lança un horrible sifflement à Drago avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce des appartements préfectoraux.

-GRANGER! hurla le Serpentard à bout de nerfs.

La concernée arriva, les yeux à moitiés collés, les cheveux qui lui donnait un air "j'ai survécu à un ouragan" et surtout, _surtout _elle portait un horrible pyjama jaune canari avec des petites baleines bleues radioactives

-T'es pas bien de me réveiller à cette heure ci? J'ai du sommeil à rattraper moi, alors maintenant tu te la fermes et tu me laisses dormir. pesta la Gryffondor en reprenant le chemin du retour.

-Non je ne crois pas non! Tu vas me virer ce chat ou je te jure que j'en fait une cape de luxe. Ah et enfaite, t'as une salle gueule le matin...enfin plus que d'habitude.

-Pattenrond restera _ici. _Et si tu n'est pas content tu n'as qu'a déménager. fulminat-elle, parfaitement réveillée.

-Ouais, ouais compte la dessus, je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'avec moi ta vie serait un enfer. Maintenant j'espère que tu ne réussiras pas à te rendormir!

Et Drago partit direction la salle-de-bain. Si ce maudit chat montrait le bout de son nez il allait l'étriper, foi de Malefoy!

Le Vert et Argent entra dans la salle-de-bain. La seule remarque qu'il trouva à dire fut:

-Ouais bof, rien d'exceptionnel.

Une grande baignoire avec pleins de robinets une sirène dans un tableau... Drago ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'extasiait devant la "Super Salle-de-Bain des Préfets-en-Chef ou HARRY POTTER c'est baigné!"

C'est alors que la vérité le frappa: deux lavabos, un gigantesque miroir qui couvrait toute la parti du mur ou il y avait les lavabos. Tout.Y. Etait. En. Double.

Une salle-de-bain commune. Manquait plus que ça.

Il allait devoir partager des appartements _et_ une salle de bain avec une Gryffondor, doublée d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, triplée du prénom d'Hermione Granger.

Tout cela le répugnait au plus haut point.

**OoOo**

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! la jeune Gryffondor leva la tête du pauvre Pattenrond encore traumatisé par sa récente figure de gymnastique.

Par Godric qu'avait encore fait ce stupide Serpentard?

De toute façon elle s'en fichait, elle reposa son regard sur son chat et le caressa, ne remarquant pas Drago Malefoy sortir des appartements, une pointe d'hystérie dans ses yeux gris.

**OoOo**

A mi-chemin pour aller à la Grande-Salle Drago croisa Blaise et Théo, le jeune aristocrate était tellement énervé que son pas, d'habitude si digne et empli de grâce majestueuse, était maintenant celui d'un rhinocéros en charge. Il passa devant ses deux meilleurs amis sans les voire.

Surpris, Théo et Blaise se lancèrent un long regard et haussèrent les épaules, avant de courir à la suite du blond.

-Hey Drago, qu'est ce qui ce passe? demanda Théodore Nott à la tornade blonde qui martelait le sol de son pas léger.

-Rien ne va. Rien ne va. Rieeeeeennnnnn nnnnnneeeee vaaaaaa.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien, Théo. J'ai peur la. souffla Blaise à l'oreille de son ami.

-RIEN NE VA!

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est Granger qui le met dans cet état.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNN NNNNNEEEEE VAAAAAAAAA!

-Ouuuuiii... on a compris Drago. Rien ne va. Et ?

-RIIIENN NNE, commença Malefoy avant de couper net. Dévisageant ses amis il cligna bêtement des yeux. Vous êtes la vous?

Théodore et Blaise jetèrent un long regard désespéré au Serpentard.

-Oui nous sommes la. C'est bien tu progresses. railla Blaise.

-Vous êtes la depuis combien de temps exactement?

-Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir...et tant donné que tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter la même phrase...

Sans s'en rendre compte les trois garçons venaient d'arriver devant la Grande-Salle. Ils poussèrent la lourde porte en bois et se dirigèrent à la table des Serpentard ou Pansy les attendaient déjà, sa clone de petite cousine juste à côté.

-Et la tu ne sais pas qui je vois! L'ex de la meilleure amie de Cindy! Et Cindy et lui étaient entrain de s'embrasser! Du coup je vais le répéter à Chloé - la meilleure amie de Cindy- juste pour voir sa réaction -parce que je n'aime pas Chloé t'aurais vu comment elle s'habille! Hier elle portait des chaussettes blanches avec un jean, _un jean_ !- et... jacassait Sidney à grand renforts de gestes et de soupirs en tout genre.

Pansy se massait la tête et les garçons crurent qu'elle allait exploser.

-Sidney... soufflait la jeune femme.

-...Et la je l'ai dit à Chloé et je savais que ca allait lui faire mal, mais je savais qu'elle savait que je voulais lui faire du mal! Et donc je lui ai dit -de toute façon elle savait que je savait qu'elle savait que je lui voulait du mal-.

-Sidney ...

-...Et la il y a Lucas, l'ex de Chloé qui embrasse Cindy -la meilleure amie de Chloé-. Qui arrive main dans la main avec la supposé meilleure amie de Chloé! Devant elle! Et la, l'ex de Lucas qui est la meilleure amie de Cindy commence à pleurer! Moi j'arr..

-PUTAIN SIDNEY FERME LA ! VA DIRE A TON LUCAS DE SE TAPER LES DEUX ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE! explosa Pansy.

Sidney regarda sa cousine avec étonnement et effroi avant de décamper au grand galop.

-Hey, Pans' ne soit pas si agressive avec cette pauvre petite... lança Blaise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Pansy qui avait fermé les yeux et qui savourait ce moment loin de son affreuse cousine collante, venait de se lever et beugla:

-Toi! Ose reparler de cette petite garce devant moi et je te jures que je pète ta gueule d'ange, compris?! Vous me faites chier! Vous me faites tous chier!

Et Pansy partit Salazar seul savait ou, laissant trois jeunes hommes abasourdi derrière elle.

Apres le petit-déjeuner Drago et ses amis regardèrent leur emploi du temps.

-Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique avec les...Gryffondors, comme par hasard! Non seulement il faut que l'on refasse ces stupides cours -non mais sérieusement à quoi ca va nous servir plus tard de comprendre des stupides Chartiers ?- mais en plus on se tape les Bouffondors! s'indigna Blaise en foudroyant son emploie du temps du regard comme si le pauvre bout de papier était le responsables de tout ces problèmes.

-Rage pas Blaise, de toute façon il faut bien faire avec... répondit Théo.

-Théo le philosophe manquait plus que ça! grogna le métisse.

-Moi au moins je suis un sage. Comparé à d'autre...

-Répète un peu Nott?!

-Pas besoin, je suis sur que tu as très bien compris. Maintenant laisse moi, tu risques de brouiller mon esprit de penseur.

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais te brouiller moi. Fait bon usage de ta salive, garde la pour insulter les Bouffondors. répondit Blaise en apercevant une touffe brune qui devait surement correspondre à la masse capillaire de Granger.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une phrase aussi normale venant de ta part, Blaise. dit Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ce qui fit rougir quelques filles qui étaient aux alentours.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?!

-Simplement que tu es un gros pervers. Pansy qui venait de refaire son apparition (apparemment calmée) avait pris part à la conversation.

Blaise qui allait répliquer fut coupé par Hagrid qui arrivait avec des cages à barreaux ou Drago pouvait apercevoir des hérissons. Oui des hérissons. Formidable. Vraiment Formidable.

Une fois que tout le monde fut regroupé autour des cages, Serpentard d'un côté, Gryffondor de l'autre le cour commença.

-Quelqu'un peut il me dire ce que contiennent ces cages? demanda Hagrid apparemment très fière de ses nouvelle trouvailles.

La main de Granger se leva tel un ressort.

-Miss Granger?

-Dans ces cages se trouvent des Knarls aussi appelés Noueux.

-Bonne réponse, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette espèce Miss?

Apparemment enchantée du fait qu'on lui pose des questions sur des hérissons Granger répondit:

-Le Knarl est présent en Europe du Nord et en Amérique, il est impossible de distinguer les Knarls des hérissons à vue d'œil, le seul moyen pour les identifier c'est de leurs donner de la nourriture, le hérisson profitera de son cadeau tandis que le Knarl pensera que c'est un piège et il se mettra à tout dévaster sur son passage.

-Réponse complète et juste, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Au début je voulais vous faire étudier la Manticore mais cette dernière était trop rare et Dumbledore m'a formellement interdit d'en ramener, trop dangereux qu'il dit.

Pansy eut un léger soupir de soulagement, ce que comprenait facilement Drago, la Manticore était connue pour son venin mortel qui vous expédiez de vie à trépas en moins de deux et qui avait comme principale occupation de dévorer les humains tout en chantonnant gaiment.

-Dans ces cages se trouvent donc des Knarls, et dans celle ci se trouvent des hérissons, nous allons tous les lâcher et je veux que vous reconnaissiez les Knarls des hérissons, vous placerez votre Knarl dans ces petites cages que je vais vous distribuer et vous replacerez enfin les hérissons dans cette grosse caisse. Les Knarls étant encore bébés ils auront besoin d'amour et d'attention et c'est donc pour ça que le Knarl que vous aurait attrapé sera dorénavant sous votre responsabilité, vous l'amènerez au château, Dumbledore est d'accord mais vous avez interdiction de les amenez dans la Grande-Salle lors des repas. ajouta le géant en gloussant.

Horreur et damnation.

* * *

**Voila la fin du premier chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous à plut et je vous dit à tres bientôt pour le second!**

**Espoir,**


End file.
